Kingdom
The Kingdom is the first main playfield of the Medieval World. Enter and complete the Ruined Fort to proceed to the Enchanted Forest. Story The crown of King James the Just has gone missing. The Wizard asks you to question the townsfolk for suspicious activity. The Jester falls under suspicion. He escapes from the town, and you pursue him to the Ruined Fort of Blackmoon. Minifigure Parts The following minifigure parts can be found here: *Heroic Knight *Mermaid *Grandpa *Librarian *Scientist *Tomahawk Warrior Associated Quests *Disrupt the Troll siege. *Fight your way through the Dragon Hill. *Break the Troll reinforcement line. *Fight your way through the bewitched forest. *Cripple the mountain defenses. Story Dungeons *Ruined Fort Epic Dungeons *Dragon Halls. Conquer for 50 points each as **(9) Mr. Good and Evil, Judge, Fortune Teller, Forest Maiden, **(10) Warrior Woman, Baseball Fielder, Sea Captain, **(11) Mountain Climber, Holiday Elf, **(12) Battle Goddess, Hun Warrior, Lifeguard Guy, Video Game Guy, Wizard, and **(13) Evil Wizard. Pocket Adventures * Siege Command Room. Conquer for 50 points as Saxophone Player (11) or Spooky Girl (12), or for 25 points as Plumber (9) or Space Miner (12). * Spider's Nest. Conquer as Waiter (9) or Piggy Guy (12) (50 Points each) or Forest Maiden (9) or Lifeguard Guy (12) (25 Points each). * Forgotten Ruins * Bewitched Candy Forest. Conquer as Roller Derby Girl (9) or Island Warrior (11) (50 Points) or Fortune Teller (9) or Holiday Elf (11) or Wizard (12) (25 Points each). Minibosses *[[Skram Gatecrasher|'Skram Gatecrasher']]. Defeat as Paintball Player (10), Mountain Climber (11), Video Game Guy (12), or Galaxy Trooper (13) for 25 Achievement Points each. *[[Ouch Ouch|'Ouch Ouch']]. Defeat as Medusa (10), Saxophone Player (11) or Spooky Girl (12), or Goblin (13) for 25 Achievement Points each. *[[Uggluk Gatekeeper|'Uggluk Gatekeeper']]. Defeat as Heroic Knight (9), Trendsetter (10), Constable (11), Swashbuckler (12) or Tiger Woman (14). for 25 Achievement Points each. *[[Umad Thundercrusher|'Umad Thundercrusher']]. Defeat as Chicken Suit Guy (9), Skydiver (10), Trendsetter (10), Pretzel Girl (11), Prospector (12), or Gargoyle (14) for 25 Achievement Points each. *[[Big Bad Wolf|'Big Bad Wolf']]. Defeat for 25 points each as Roller Derby Girl (9), Tomahawk Warrior (10), Island Warrior (11), Fly Monster (14) for 25 Achievement Points each. *[[The Bridge Troll|'The Bridge Troll']].' Defeat as Policeman (9), Revolutionary Soldier (10), Welder (11),or Banshee (14 for 25 Achievement Points each. *[[Warlock Zug Zug|'Warlock Zug Zug]]' '- No Achievements *[[Beastmaster Wulfgar|'Beastmaster Wulfgar']]. Defeat as Plumber (9), Evil Mech (11), Space Miner (12), Alien Trooper (13), Zombie Businessman (14) for 25 Achievement Points each. Note: from his overlook you can see the entry to the Forgotten Ruins. *[[Warchief Grogrog|'Warchief Grogrog']]. Defeat as Battle Mech (9), Roller Derby Girl (9), Motorcycle Mechanic (10), Tomahawk Warrior (10), Island Warrior (11), Rock Star (12), Sheriff (13), Fly Monster (14), Monster Scientist (14), or Astronaut (15) for 25 Achievement Points each. Story Quests You can do these only once for reward. *Ask the townsfolk about suspicious activity. Reward: 10 diamonds. *Search the Kingdom to find the Jester. Reward: 20 diamonds. *Find the Jester. *Find the Jester at the Ruined Fort. Reward: 10 diamonds. Trivia *Waiter parts used to be found here and the dungeons. It has moved to Isle of Yarr and been replaced by Grandpa parts. Gallery Castle.png CastleWorld.jpg Divine Void Hyena picture420.png|This was the original mountain pass you had to take to get to the Enchanted Forest. Was scrapped in late Closed Beta. Category:Adventure Zones Category:Medieval World